


melt your headaches, call it home

by colormemotional



Series: there is nowhere else i'd rather be [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Have a nice day, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, gosh this is just soft stuff to calm my mind with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colormemotional/pseuds/colormemotional
Summary: Alexander gets home a little too late sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title name from Northern Downpour by P!ATD 
> 
> this is the purest thing ive ever written

The world felt unbearable and stuffy. His own body felt unbearable and stuffy. Alexander turned the knob to his apartment door absently, but realized it was lock when he did not get the satisfying turn and click. They must have gone to bed without him. His watch-digital light bright and giving him a stronger wave of the headache that plagued his mind-read just after midnight. Rather early, if he was thinking back to his days in university, but now that he was in his mid-thirties with two boyfriends, an apartment, a pet cat, and a job in a respectable law firm, twelve in the morning was something rarely reached. He would have gone to bed without him, too. 

Alexander yawned for emphasis of the late time, and dug his keys out of his pocket. Fumbling slightly, he found the right one and dug the bronze shaded key into the door lock and twisted it accordingly, the door opening with a small nudge. Alexander pocketed the keys and stepped inside quietly, carrying his briefcase. He shut the door with the smallest of noises and relocked it. 

Inside, the apartment was covered in a layer of darkness. The only like came from the clock on the coffee maker in the kitchen, the wifi modem, and the moonlight glistening from a window with no curtain. He really should get a new one, Burr was already angry with him for letting the cat scratch up the other one. It also felt extremely uncomfortable, like someone could be staring at them in any moment of the day. Alex shook that thought off. 

The only sound was the soft tapping of his dress shoes across the title as Alexander walked down the narrow hallway to the bedroom, stepping in and setting his briefcase by the doorway. He looked up at the bed only to feel warmth fill his heart at the sight. On the soft mattress, covered in messily in blankets and pillows, John and Aaron laid resting in each other’s arms. John barely had any blanket on him, Aaron hogging them all, but his arm fit loosely around Aaron’s torso as the man curled into his chest all the same. Little snores settled in the room. Alexander’s heart swelled, and he couldn’t hold back the grin that painted itself onto his face. His headache seemed to start to fade. He fished some pajama pants out of the dresser that sat across the room from the bed and hurriedly changed in the connected bathroom. 

He threw his clothes into the laundry basket and moved to join his partners, smiling more as he slid into bed next to them and stole some blanket from Aaron. The asleep man groaned in response, grumbling at the loss of his blankets and pulled them harshly back from Alex. John murmured something about keeping still, and Alex pulled at the blankets once more. Aaron opened his eyes this time, only a squint, and realized it was Alexander he was fighting over covers with. He softly hit the shorter man on the arm. Alex hissed and bundled his body up in the now won blanket. 

“‘S that for? 

“You don’t come home for dinner and then you wake me up. I’m fuckin’ cold, Lex.” Aaron was such a pleasure when being woken up. 

“I’m sorry Aaron, I told you since Jefferson is coming back to New York for the week it’d be a tough few days. I’m sorry.” He offered half the blanket to Aaron, who gladly took it. John grumbled and let go of Aaron, turning to face away from the two. His voice was low and slurred heavily by sleep:

“Y’all quit your bickerin’ before I take all the blankets. Cuddle me, I’m cold.” Alexander chuckled and kissed Aaron softly on the forehead before climbing over and settling on the other side of John. Aaron let a small sleepy smile show, forgetting the conversation from before and deciding it could be justified in the morning. John was cold and they were going to fix that. He draped the soft fabric of the blankets over all three of them, and snuggled into John’s back, head nestled on his shoulder as hair tickled his nose. Alexander did the same, but instead to John’s front. Aaron wrapped warm arms around John, and John wrapped loose arms around Alexander, who held John’s hands over his chest. Alexander felt his frustrations drift with his heavy eyelids.

They quickly drifted off to sleep like this, Alexander’s last thoughts being, _“I have struck gold.”_


End file.
